


Единство

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от G до T [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Описывается значимость каждого из них троих даже в условиях миррорверса.МакКой — Целитель, держится за рукоять и на расстоянии, готовый прийти на помощь.Спок — Защитник, держится частично за рукоять и частично за лезвие ножа, показывая шаткость своего положения и преданность капитану.Кирк — держится за лезвие кинжала, находясь в самой подставляемой и опасной позиции, вечно рискуя собой.
Relationships: Mirror James T. Kirk & Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Mirror Spock
Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от G до T [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845553
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Единство

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/36rH9.jpg)


End file.
